Imperial Lavender Empire
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: Something is going on. It all started with Rayme and Koroko killing people in a huge businesses building. Then, Kiku has an idea of what caused it; but it still doesn't fit in. OC's. Warning: Lots of violence, cussing, and character death.


**Nobody say anything! Yes I know this is another story, but I had a dream about this and I needed to make a story about it! This is based on the creepy pasta stories the Lavender Town Syndrome; Axe, candle, rope; and The Purple Aura. They are all pokemon Creepy pastas but this is a Hetalia story. This has my OC's in it, it's OOC-ish, human names used, swearing, violence, character death, gore, and stuff like that. Any way, I do not own Hetalia or Creepy Pasta. Enjoy the story.**

Kiku ran down the empty hall ways of a business building. He couldn't believe what was happening. His sister Koroko and his friend Rayme were on a rampage, a bloody rampage. He didn't know what happened to them; he was watching the news with Ludwig, Feliciano, and Nicky when he heard that two girls in a business building were murdering everyone in there for an unknown reason. When he heard the description of the girls, he rushed down there with Ludwig to see what was going on, while Feli and Nicky decide to stay at his house.

When they managed to get into the building, the first thing that greeted them was the metallic smell of blood and the sight of the walls and floor plastered with blood and chunks of human flesh and sliced up bodies. At the moment, they were actually glad that they left Feli back at the house, if not, then they would need to carry him since he would instantly pass out at first sight of this. Back onto the current situation, they ran around the building and up to the different floors until they found the girls.

They were covered in blood, Rayme was holding a bloody axe while Koroko had her katana dripping with blood. When Kiku got a good look at them, he realized that their eyes were darker and hazier than usual, and they looked…empty, emotionless...as if they were in a trance. He also saw kanji engravings on their wrists, but the engravings were covered in too much blood for him to see. Then the girls did something that Kiku knew that they would never do to anyone. They both lunged at them, Rayme's axe nearly hacking Kiku in half and Koroko's katana just nicking Ludwig.

Ray mindlessly swung her axe at Kiku. All he could do was to just keep dodging her swings, he knew he had to do something, but he didn't want to seriously hurt his friend. Ray managed to knock Kiku over onto his back and she swung the axe down on him. Right before she hit him, Kiku blocked it with his katana. He couldn't see any kind of emotion in her eyes, only…anger? He could also see the engraved kanji on her wrist, it was the two kanji signs that meant 'Emperor'. He looked shocked seeing it, he knew of other cases like this before; 'The Lavender Town Syndrome.'

It's a syndrome that kids between the age of 7and 12 may get if they play the first made sets of pocket monsters red and green games. They can get it by listening to the music that plays when they reach Lavender Town, the music has a certain and dangerous pitch that can only be heard by those certain age groups; it results in the child picking up various medical problems. Some of the affects are Obstructive sleep apnea, severe migraines, otorrhagia, tinnitus, General irritability, insomnia, addiction to videogame, nosebleeds, violence towards others and self, and possible suicide; but one of the most common cases is that the victims will carve the kanji symbols for emperor on their wrists.

But something wasn't right, the 'Lavender town Syndrome' shouldn't affect her, she's obviously over the age of 12 and Koroko is too, so how are they being affected by it? Ray lifted her axe again and knocked his katana out of his grasp. He dogged the axe right before it hit him. He grabbed his katana and put his hand on the holster. Ray went at him once more. He had no other choice, their was nothing he could do to help her; the sound from the Lavender town music causes damage to the brain and the victim wont last for long, they would either die from brain damage or suicide or someone else killing them. The only choices he had was to let her suffer and die on her own while risking having her kill even more people, or he could kill her himself. She would die either way, but he chouse the easier and less painful way for her.

"Gomenesai, Rayme-san." He unsheathed his katana and unwillingly cut her down.

He sliced her across her body and she fell to the ground and bleed to death. Kiku put his katana back into its sheath and walked over to Rayme's lifeless body. He closed her eyes and stroked her head. He got back up and sadly walked away to help Ludwig.

**How was it? Please read and review! **


End file.
